Couplings of this general type are designated as claw couplings. A coupling of this general type is described in DE 22 11 512 A. Therein, the claws are integral elements of the shaft hubs. They protrude from the shaft hub in axial direction. The elastic coupling elements which are arranged between two respectively adjacent claws are cylindrical or roller shaped and arranged at one another through an elastomeric ring.
Claw couplings of this type have been improved in various ways. Thus, DE 29 80 6632 U1 discloses a solution to join elastomeric rings with elastic coupling elements for claw couplings in and advantageous manner from individual components. The applicant sells claw couplings under the trade name Centaflex B, wherein the claws are radially attached at the hubs and facilitate easy radial replacement. There is a friction locking connection between an outer circumference of the hub and claw surfaces oriented towards the hub. Also in this coupling, the elastomeric elements that are arranged between the claws are connected with one another through a ring element.
Claw couplings with claws that can be dismounted in a radial direction have been proven in many applications. On the one hand, it is typically not required to move the units apart in axial direction for assembling or disassembling the coupling. Furthermore, individual claws can be replaced as required. The material and the connection allowing, the elastic coupling elements can also be mounted by disconnecting the ring without moving units apart in axial direction.
However, it has become apparent that there is potential for improvement with respect to replacing wear components, in particular when replacing the elastic coupling elements and also when producing claw couplings of this general type. Thus, the elastic coupling elements can only be replaced in their entirety since they are integrally connected in one piece. The radially removable claws have to be individually made for each hub diameter due to the differing hub circumferences and for specific torques.